In Love with a Vampire?
by LuluEdith28765
Summary: Austin has liked Ally for god knows how long! What will happen when Ally lets her guard down and gets with him? Will it burn down in flames or will their love blossom? AUSLLY! :D READ!
1. Chapter 1

**Ally's P.O.V. **

Well my life sucks. Sorry I am leaving out one HUGE detail as to why my life suck here it is ladies and gentlemen I, Allyson Marie Dawson, am a cold-blooded vampire. You all are probably think all that fake vampire shit is true well here's what is. One, I drink blood. Two, I run super fast and three, I have fangs. That is all that is true I don't sparkle, or burn in the sunlight. I am not allergic to garlic and I especially do not turn into a bat. Also I get older like anyone else but I stop aging when I turn 18 years old so three more years and I will be a full grown vampire. I go to high school like any other teenager. Which reminds me I have to get to school. I grab my book bag and head down stairs to see my family before I go to school.

"Bye Mom, Dad, and Brooke." I say about to run to the school.

"Wait till the coast is clear before you go." My mother says and I nod and wait till the coast is clear and then make a run for it and just like everyday I am the first to school. The second person to school is always the mysterious Austin Moon. I think he is cute, ok I think he is smoking hot I mean with the beach blonde hair that flops just the right way, those beautiful eyes that you could get lost in, a glorious tan, and an amazing six-pack. Today I'm planning to ask him out. I mean I am not getting any older, look I know most normal people say that they are not getting any younger but I can't say that because I will eventually stop aging.

**Austin's P.O.V. **

Hello everyone I am, Austin Monica Moon, a werewolf, but only my family and my best friend know about that because we all are werewolves and just to let yall know not all that werewolf crap is true. Well most of it is true except one thing I don't turn into wolf on a full moon. Well got to go to school I grab my backpack and head downstairs.

"Bye, Everyone." I yell about to leave until I feel something pulling my leg and I look down to see my three year old sister holding on to my leg. So I bend down and pick her up.

"Bye, Jenny." I say to her and she smiles.

"Bye, Austy." She says jumping out of my arms and running to her room. I just shake my head and laugh and run to school really fast. When I get there I see that girl Ally is already here putting stuff in her locker and pulling stuff out. I will admit that she is beautiful. I mean anyone can see that, but she never gives any guy the time of day. Well that is until today because she is coming this way.

"Hello I'm Ally." She says with her face close to mine.

"I-I'm Austin." I stutter, real smooth, Austin, real smooth when I finish she starts to giggle.

"Well Austin can I tell you something?" She asks stepping closer until her chest was pressing against mine.

"S-Sure." I say stuttering again which causes her giggle again. Then she brings her face two centimeters away from my face.

"Call me." She says in my ear, putting a paper in my hand and struting away. When she was gone I read the paper.

_Call me_

_678-263-2469_

_Ally xxx_

Man my heart is beat a million times a second and palms started sweating like crazy, but I stop all of it when people started crowding the hallway. I run to class and see Ally sitting in her regular seat and I decide to sit next to her.

"Hello Blondie." Ally says looking at me smiling.

"Hey Alls." I say and she give me a strange look.

"Alls. Really Austin?" She says laughing.

"Hey you called me blondie." I say back and she just laughs.

"Well yeah because your blonde! DUH!" She says and I laugh nodding.

"Well I guess that's true, but at least I don't act nor think like a blonde." I say which causes her to laugh.

"Yeah. Sure you don't." She says sarcastically and I push her slightly which causes her to laugh and then causes me to laugh. Then all the class starts flooding in.

"Ok class!" The teacher starts off and then just like that school starts.

* * *

Right now I am at lunch and I am not eating because the food is revolting. So after awhile I get bored so I look around the lunchroom and see Ally sitting with a latino girl with black fuzzy hair. I get interrupted from my thoughts by my best friend waving his hand in front of my face.

"Austin! You there buddy?" Dez asks me making my head snap towards him.

"Huh? What did you say Dez?" I say and he just shakes his head.

"I have been trying to talk to you for the past 10 minutes, but you were staring off into the distance." He says and I look at him confused. Huh 10 minutes that is how long I was dazed.

"Oh, sorry Dez I was thinking about something." I say sighing and just looks at me funny.

"Well tell me what happened maybe I could help." He says moving to where he is in front of me.

"Ok." I say and take two deep breaths.

"Well you know that girl Ally Dawson right?" I begin and he nods. "Well when I got to school this morning she was here like usual, but she did something I wasn't suspecting. She walk up to me, talks to me for awhile, and then she gives me a note that has her number and the words 'Call Me' on it." I say and he just nodded and sighed.

"I knew that!" He says which makes me super confused because I don't remember telling him.

"What? How did you know? I don't remember telling you anything of the sorts!" I say and he just laughs and shakes his head.

"You see that girl over there with the black fuzzy hair?" He asks me.

"Yeah." I say nodding "Why?" I ask him, still not getting what he was saying.

"Well, her name is Trish and she my girlfriend and Ally's bestfriend since they were born. Trish tells me everything that Ally says and Ally told her that." He says in a 'duh' tone and I just shrug my sholders.

"Ohh." I say and he laughs.

"Yeah, ohh." He says and we both end up laughing.

* * *

After that we both just talk and laugh the rest of the time. Then when lunch is over it's music class with Ms. Henson. When the class gets settled down the teacher accounces what two students have to go up the to the stage and sing.

"Today's participates are Austin Moon and Ally Dawson." She say clapping, while Ally and I make our way up to the stage set up for us.

"Ok, whenever you two are ready." She says and Ally begins to sing a familiar song.

Austin=**Bold ** _Ally=Slanted **Both=This writing right here. **_

_I took a walk around the world _

_To ease my troubled mind _

_I left my lying somewhere _

_In the sands of time _

_But I watched the world float _

_To the dark side of the moon _

**_I felt there's nothing I can do, yeah _**

**I watch the world float **

**To the dark side of the moon **

**After all I knew it had to be **

**Something to do with you **

**I really don't what happens now and then **

**As long as you'll be my friend in the end**

_**If I go crazy then will you still **_

**_Call me Superman_**

**_If I'm alive and well will you be _**

**_There a-holding my hand _**

**_I'll keep you by my side_**

**_With my super human might_**

**_Kryptonite_**

_You called me strong, you called me weak,_

_But still your secrets I will keep_

_You took for granted all the times _

_I never let you down _

_You stumbled in and bumped your head, _

_If not for me then you'd be dead _

_I picked you up and put back on solid ground _

**_If I go crazy then will still _**

**_Call me Superman_**

**_If I'm alive and well will you be _**

**_There a-holding my hand _**

**_I'll keep you by my side _**

**_With my super human might _**

**_Kryptonite_**

**If I go crazy then will you still**

**Call me Superman**

If_ I'm alive and well will you be there_

_Holding my hand_

**I'll keep you by my side with**

**My super human might**

_Kryptonite_

**_Yeah !_**

**_If I go crazy then will you still _**

**_Call me Superman _**

**_If I'm alive and well will you be _**

**_There a-holding my hand _**

**_I'll keep you by side _**

**_With my super human might _**

**_Kryptonite_**

**Oh, whoa, whoa**

_Oh, whoa, whoa_

**_Oh, whoa, whoa (1)_**

After we get down singing we were both leaning in, while looking into each others eyes. We jump apart when we hear the roaring sound of clapping from our classmates.

"That was amazing guys! Take a seat and we will begin class." Our teacher says and we take our seats next to each other and after awhile I decide to text Ally.

**To : Ally3 From: Austin **

**Hey Alls 3**

**To: Austin From: Ally3**

**Hey Blondie ;) **

**To: Ally3 From: Austin **

**How did you know it was me? **

**To: Austin From: Ally3**

**Because you're the only one who calls me Alls! Duh! :p **

**To: Ally3 From: Austin **

**Oh I forgot 'Blond Moment' LoL **

**To: Austin From: Ally3 **

**Yeah I bet you have those all the time**

**To: Ally3 From: Austin **

I** do not!** :(

**To: Ally3 From: Austin**

**You so do anyways do want to hang out after school? **

**To: Ally3 From: Austin **

**Sure. What time, Cutie? ;) **

**To: Austin From: Ally3 **

**Around 4:00 at Mini's Hot-Stuff**

**To: Ally3 From: Austin **

**Ok I will be there **

**To:Austin From: Ally3 **

**Ok bye ;)**

**To: Ally3 From: Austin**

**Bye see you then xxxx **

* * *

After I got done texting Ally I heard the bell ring indicating that free period is now in session. I walked out the classroom and saw Ally just standing there playing on her phone, so I decide to go and talk to her.

"Hey Alls!"I say excitedly and she looked up and smiled and walked over to me.

"Hey Austin." She says hugging me and I hug back surprised.

"So whatcha doin?" I ask her and she looks up at me.

"Talkin' to you obviously." She says and I laughed which caused her to laugh too.

"Ok smarty-pants what were doing before that?" I ask her and she laughs because I said smarty-pants.

"Well I was watching this funny video that's called #Selfie." She says while laughing showing me the video and I started laughing.

"Cool." I say when it finishes and she just nods.

"Yeah, cool." She says sighing and I just nod.

"So about hanging out later after school I need to know if we are going to your house or mine?" I ask and she looks likes she thinking about whether or not to go her place or not.

"How about yours my parents don't want anyone over today." She says and I can tell she is lying through her teeth because of the way she is biting her lip and fiddling with her thumbs.

"Are you sure that's the reason why?" I ask her and she looks like she has been caught in a lie but she quickly recovers and stands up straight.

"Yep I am sure." She say and I just drop it because I don't want a argument.

"Ok I will see you then, bye Ally." I say walking away and then she stops me.

"Austin wait!" She yells and I turn around and she runs up to me and...

* * *

**I know I am evil but if I get at least 5 reviews I will most likely update. So anyways review, favorite, follow my story.**

**PEACE OFF BITCHES!**

**LuluEdith28765(P.S. I was wonder if I should change my pin name?) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry guys tomorrow is my birthday sorry that I haven't updated yet but I have had a lot on my plate so anyways **

**PEACE OFF BITCHES**

** Luv, LuluEdith28765**


	3. Chapter 3

I am so sorry I haven't updated my boyfriend of 3 years had cheated on me and broke up with me so I am really hurt and I am crying on my laptop right now while typing this. Anyways I am really sorry I am having some problems!

Luv, LuluEdith28765(^o^)

P.S. His name was Austin (ironic!)


End file.
